Derríteme, fuego
by helenadesparta
Summary: ¿Se puede tener corazón y no sentir? ¿Solo tener el revoloteo en el pecho de algo incorpóreo pero concreto? No es muy creíble.


**Pelo de fuego**

San Valentín. El viento remoloneaba entre los árboles despeinando la brisa y haciendo que los cohetes encantados de papel fueran más rápidos que Filch, quien trataba de atraparlos.

Los doblados papeles de color rosa, celeste, amarillo y blanco, sobrevolaban por los pasillos esquivando fantasmas, lámparas de araña y a Peeves, para llegar al Gran Comedor, posándose frente a una chica pálida como la porcelana y de cabello rizado color granate, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Rose Weasley, en dos días has juntado ya veintisiete memorándums románticos de San Valentín! –gritó Lili divertida, señalando una bolsa de seda, llena de bultitos.

Rose suspiró con resignación. _No tengo nada de especial_ se decía, _tengo ojos marrones comunes, un pelo con demasiadas ondas, una nariz pequeña… común. Fea._

-Veamos qué hay esta mañana. "Porque el aleteo de las mariposas se asemeja a tu pestañear, tu risa al canto de un fénix y tus ojos a un encanto, es que te amo" –leyó James, con voz aguda y los ojos falsamente empañados de lágrimas, arrugando el papel de color amarillo- ¡Basura!

-"Te queremos por tu pelo, tan rojo como un bola de fuego chino, te queremos por tu sabiduría e inteligencias dignas de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw repleta de sifones de Wrackspurt, tus ojos cambiantes como el tiempo en otoño, tu piel de alabastro y tu mente, sin indicios de torposoplos . Por eso, en este San Valentín, te deseamos más cariño y amor que cualquier pumpink. Tus dos admiradores secretos, Lysander y Lorcan Scamander" –recitó Lili, llorando de la risa- Ya sabes, Rosie, los nargles y todo eso es invención de tía Luna.

La mitad de la mesa de los leones rió por esa carta de papel celeste. La Weasley aludida miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde los gemelos comían tostadas con mermelada y tomaban zumo de naranja. Lysander, el mayor, le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

-¡Miren este, miren este! "Feliz San Valentín, bombón" –gritó Hugo carcajeando, señalando el cohete rosa.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la carta comenzó a elevarse por los aires girando a una velocidad increíble sacando chispas doradas, el pergamino se hizo humo con forma de corazón y una flecha dorada que se acercaba a Rose peligrosamente. Cuando la tuvo al frente, se transformó en una snitch que se colocó en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la pelirroja, donde residía su corazón, y palpitó emitiendo un bum, bum, bum.

Los estudiantes de otras casas voltearon a ver el presente, haciendo que la tímida hija de Hermione Granger se sonrojara furiosamente y mirara la snitch, que se esfumó en medio de un vapor blanco.

-No quiero que leas este, Rose –murmuró Albus, apuntando al cohete blanco y lanzando un hechizo incinerador- Es bajo y soez.

Su prima se limitó a asentir y a gritar de desesperación por la cantidad de paquetes y ramos que traían las lechuzas. Algunas eran para Lucy, Lili y Roxanne, que olieron las flores complacidas. Pero la mayoría era para el Potter de ojos verdes y para la pelirroja de ojos chocolate.

Albus Severus recibió una caja de dulces que descartó (Ted Lupin le había advertido de los filtros amorosos de chocolates y dulces apetitosos como aquellos), un ridículo diario de vida (Rose se dio cuenta que lo que escribiera se vería en otro cuaderno), una bufanda que intentaba besarlo cada vez que se la probaba y un poema.

Rose obtuvo varias snitchs con mensajes escritos, un ramo de rosas rojísimas, otro de rosas rosadas (olía a popó de dragón) y otro de rosas silvestres blancas, una de sus flores favoritas. También dos poemas, un perfume (hechizado para que el que se perfumara con él saliera con Lewis Klein) y un ramo de rosas silvestres, camelias y azahares de parte de un educado Frank Longbottom.

-¡Frank, Rosie, Frank! ¿No es encantador? –inquirió en un susurro cómplice Lili.

-Si… -respondió abochornada.

Ella sabía que Frank, hijo de Neville, era experto en Herbología, igual que su padre, profesor de Hogwarts y que el mismo había cuidado de esas flores porque él se lo había comentado en una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El Gryffindor estaba a su lado izquierdo, conversando animadamente con Jack Rousseau sobre hechizos aturdidores. A sus quince años, la chica no había tenido ningún novio, porque ninguno "_era digno de su posición, de su inteligencia y de…muchas cosas más"_ según Hugo y James.

-Discúlpenme, queridos primos –dijo con solemnidad al acabar su té, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y levantando su mochila- pero quedan veinte minutos para entrar a clase y quisiera tomar… un poco de aire.

Todos asintieron. La verdad, ninguno podía decir ni siquiera "bludger" porque tenían la boca llena de pudín o huevos revueltos, así que se fue del Gran Comedor, con su ramo de flores marca Longbottom descansando en su brazo y una sonrisa soñadora.

Todavía era muy pronto para ir a Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, por eso caminó lento. Lento. Algo muy fuera de lo habitual.

O eso pensaba él, ese chico rubio platino de ojos gris claro y de complexión atlética.

Era extraño ver a una chica tan esbelta con una ropa tan grande, pero era mucho más raro ver a un Slytherin espiar a una Gryffindor esbelta con ropa muy grande para su talla y con un ramo tan hermoso como ella misma. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ella era mucho más bella que cualquier flor.

-¡Eh, Weasley! –exclamó con aspecto distraído y despreocupado, recogiendo un ramillete de azahares- Se te ha caído una flor.

-Oh, gracias, Malfoy –dijo aceptando las fragantes florecillas y observando las nubes, que en ese _preciso_ momento tenían forma de f, como Frank- bueno, adiós, gracias nuevamente y feliz San Valentín.

Scorpius sonrió de lado. O estaba distraída porque era tan hermoso como un unicornio macho o porque pensaba en alguien más. Quería inclinarse a la primera opción, pero era imposible.

El primer cruce de palabras fue una discusión. El primer cruce de miradas fue lleno de orgullo por parte de ambos. Y el primer contacto físico fue una bofetada de la pequeña y blanca mano de la hija mayor de Ron, en tercer curso.

Rose pensaba en alguien más y eso le enfurecía.

-Weasley –llamó de nuevo, con tono autoritario y el ceño fruncido por el enojo- ¿quién te dio el ridículo ramito?

Rose no hizo caso, nada podría arruinarle el día. Leyó la tarjeta por octava vez "Sé cuáles son tus flores favoritas, por eso las cuidé. Espero que te gusten tanto como a mí. Con cariño, tu amigo Frank Longbottom". Y recién cayó en cuenta. _Amigo_. AMIGO. El solo quería amistad.

¿Quién es el estúpido que se fijó en ti? –insistió Scorpius. _Yo, yo soy el estúpido_.

No es asunto tuyo.

Qué bien. El chico que le gustaba no quería algo más serio. ¡Oh, perfecto! Y de yapa, soportar al idiota Malfoy y sus insultos.

-Claro que lo es, quiero darle mis condolencias –replicó el rubio, dramatizando un funeral.

-No te preocupes mucho, Malfoy, pensarán que tienes corazón –Rose bufó y apretó el paso.

_¿Entonces ella piensa que no tengo corazón? ¿Qué no puedo sentir? ¡Sabelotodo insufrible!_

¿Crees que me interesa, Weasley? –escupió, dolido. Rose volteó sorprendida por su tono.

-Es que eres muy tonto, Malfoy, claro que te interesa. Disculpa si no soy como Geraldine Forks o Sabina Charleston, que lo único que hacen en arrastrarse ante ti por tu pelo rubio, tus ojos grises o tu cuerpo de jugador de quidditch–comentó mirándolo de reojo y haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia las mencionadas. Scorpius arqueó las cejas complacido, pero ella bufó altiva- Creo que cuatro años de insultos como sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca, mimada hija de héroes, fea insufrible o pelo de fuego demuestra una gran capacidad de molestar, no de sentir o de imaginación, pero debo reconocer que en pelo de fuego y fea tienes razón, sería una mentirosa si no lo hiciera.

Rose apretaba el puño exaltada. Quería llorar. ¿Por qué nadie la quería? La familia no contaba porque eran familia, los gemelos Scamander era como familia y sus admiradores eran superficiales. No tenía ninguna persona especial.

Solo quería darte esto, Weasley –tendió una flor blanquísima, tan blanco que llegaba a ser plateada de tanta luz que irradiaba- y aclarar algunas cosas: no eres fea, no eres tonta y si tengo corazón –tomó la mano de la Gryffindor con delicadeza y la posó en su pecho, donde su órgano vital palpitaba frenético por el suave tacto de la piel de Rose- aquí.

Rose podía sentir el corazón de Scorpius en su mano. Cerró los ojos. La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y de pronto se sintió mareada. La mano sobre su mano era grande y cálida. Protectora. Familiar. Deseó que el momento nunca acabara y que los segundos nunca avanzaran, que el tiempo se quedara estancado para ella. Para él. Para ellos. Sentía la respiración acompasada del Malfoy y el frufrú de sus túnicas.

El era guapo. Ella era una chica. Estaban solos. Y ella descubrió que su odio no era más que cariño salvaje.

Contuvo aire y luego, nerviosísima lo exhaló, dejando su mano en el fuerte pecho del rubio platino.

-Todos tenemos corazón, Scorpius. Solamente que algunas personas necesitan que derritan el hielo que congela sus latidos y le impide sentir y demostrar con naturalidad sus sentimientos. Necesitas de alguien que sea capaz de quebrantar ese vidrio, de derretirlo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el trinar de un ruiseñor. La brisa cálida los abrazó y por un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Bueno –susurró el rubio, acercándose aún más a la chica, que temblaba por la cercanía con una sensación de millones de snitch en el estómago- da la casualidad que tienes pelo de fuego...


End file.
